Poof
Poof is Wanda and Cosmo's fairy baby of The Fairly OddParents series. He is the first one to be born in thousands of years. Poof was born on February 1, 2008. He is Timmy's fairy godbrother, because Cosmo gave birth to Poof. (Remember, it is the boy fairy that has the baby). It will take a really long time for Poof to get older since fairies age much slower than humans. He is voiced by Tara Strong. Appearane He has purple hair and purple eyes. He wears a purple suit, a yellow crown and white socks. In the end of Top of the tots he wears a blue suit and green shoes. Character Poof is mainly respected by Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy. He has an action side where he is into crime fighting and martial arts. During a Crimson Chin episode, Poof is called Puppy Poof. He was once called D.J. which stands for Denzel Junior by Mr. Crocker. Even after Mr. Crocker discovered that D.J. was a fairy and had to let him go, Poof still loved him and made him happy again. The only thing Poof can say is 'Poof' (That was how he got his name). However, he sometimes says Timmy!', ''Dada, Mama, and Crocker! In A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow up Timmy Turner!, Poof tried to say a few words in the movie, but couldn't. Later in the movie, he said a long sentence and Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda were amazed.'' Relationships Timmy Timmy and Poof get along with each other really well. Poof has fun when they play games. In He Poofs, He Scores, Poof helped Timmy with soccer games, showing Poof loving Timmy a lot. When Timmy reads Poof a scary story, Poof gets scared and cries. Then later, Timmy apologizes and hugs Poof, showing that Timmy still cares for Poof, and Poof accepts his apology. Timmy likes playing with Poof, and doesn't want him to get lost. If Poof were to disappear, Timmy would look everwhere to make sure Poof isn't in danger. Cosmo Poof and Cosmo do the same things with each other. In the episode Dad Overboard, Cosmo was hitting an alarm-clock shaped bomb with a hammer, and Poof does the same. Cosmo still loves Poof, and doesn't want him to disappear. When Timmy is responsible for almost putting Poof into danger, Cosmo gets mad at him, showing Cosmo cares. Poof sometimes calls Cosmo Dada. Cosmo thought Poof was cute when he gave birth to him. Wanda Whenever Poof is spooked out with Timmy, Poof flies to Wanda since he trusts her the best. Wanda does whatever it takes to make Poof safe and happy. In one episode, it is shown that Poof has a gold stars chart. He can get as many stars as he wants, only if he does something good. Wanda is usually the one who puts stars on the chart and Poof lost all of them because he was mean to Foop. Wanda is an overly protective mother like Cosmo's mom. Trivia *Poof was born on the TV special Fairly Odd Baby. *He has an Anti-Fairy counterpart named Foop. *Poof has a crush on anotheryoung fairy named Goldie Goldenglow. Category:Canon Characters Category:Fairy Category:Male